Scotty Wandell
Scotty Wandell comes from episode 3x05 of Brothers & Sisters. In other words, spoilers for the first two seasons and then some. Background Scotty, born in Oxford, Mississippi to Wally and Bertha Wandell (no, really), never fit in well with his relatives and peers. When he came out, his family still loved him for being their son, but they didn't approve of his lifestyle at all. They had a hard time accepting him for who he was, and while he loved his family, he couldn't exactly live the way they wanted him to live, so he escaped and moved to California. While he wanted to make something of himself, he found himself with mountains of debt and a crappy job as a receptionist, which led to him having inside knowledge of some big time insurance fraud. Scotty wound up giving information to Kevin Walker, the plaintiff's lawyer in the case. With his uncanny knack for saying whatever came to mind, Scotty immediately pegged Kevin as gay but closeted ("I'm open and proud," Kevin responded, which was only mildly reassuring). Between Scotty's persistence and Kevin's family's meddling, the two began eventually began dating, but their relationship was doomed from the start. They fought over everything from public displays of affection to Kevin's overbearing family, Scotty's judgmental nature to Kevin's uptightness, and, of course, money, most notably when Kevin offered to pay Scotty to be his date for an evening that Scotty couldn't attend due to work obligations. Later, when Kevin told Scotty to shut up and keep his opinions to himself in front of the entire Walker clan, Scotty broke things off, deciding that he didn't need to burden his life with Kevin's neuroses any longer. Kevin's attempts to reconcile were shot down. Scotty told Kevin that he had spent a lot of time trying to accept himself, even slowly letting down his defenses to really be himself around Kevin, who promptly stomped all over Scotty, so to speak. They weren't exactly free of each other, though, as a mutual friend (the girlfriend of Chad, Kevin's very in-the-closet boyfriend) set them up on a date. Perhaps trying to get back at Chad for refusing to come out, Kevin slept with Scotty, which turned into a complete, unmitigated disaster when Scotty found out that Kevin hadn't had some sort of miraculous turn around in his tendency to be a fuck-up; instead, Scotty was just the Revenge Fling. While Kevin finally understood what he was doing to Scotty, it was too late for them, and the two men went their separate ways. Scotty eventually went to culinary school, working to fulfill one of his dreams that he'd put off. After finishing at the top of his class, he landed an internship as an apprentice sous-chef at a swanky restaurant. Capping off his first month with a little after-work celebration, Scotty had one glass of wine and drove home, only to get pulled over by a cop who presumably took offense to Scotty's very existence, and was issued a DUI. Knowing that he couldn't afford to lose his license, Scotty sought out Kevin for some free lawyering. The iffy ticket was thrown out, and Scotty offered to repay Kevin with dinner, since he couldn't actually afford to pay Kevin back. While Kevin finally had a steady boyfriend (which Scotty only found out once he tried to kiss Kevin), they decided to try to be friends, since they'd never actually accomplished that during their time together. Despite the boyfriend (who was serving as a missionary overseas) and their checkered past together, Kevin decided to let Scotty stay with him when he found out that the other man had been evicted for not being able to pay rent. While they made good friends, there was still an undercurrent of sexual tension between them, and when Scotty came home one day with lobster and champagne, while Kevin was lonely and vulnerable, one thing led to another and they slept together. Scotty, resigned to being the revenge fling yet again, prepared to leave the next day, but to his surprise, Kevin said that he wanted to be with Scotty, and broke things off with his missionary boyfriend. Their relationship flourished, as both men were finally mature enough to do things like compromise and get along in a grown-up manner. For the first time, they were a team, and were perhaps one of the more functional couples in the Walker family. Okay, not entirely functional. There was the time that Kevin proposed marriage (or, at least, domestic partnership) to Scotty, simply for the practical reason of placing the un-insured Scotty on his health insurance. It was an uber-lame proposal, though Scotty appreciated the sentiment behind it, even if he wanted to get married to someone for love and romance rather than practicality. Eventually, after a long, trying day of dealing with Walker family disasters, Kevin came home to Scotty and realized that Scotty was family as much as the people related to him by blood and proposed again. This time, though, he meant it with all his heart, instead of just being practical. Delighted with the more romantic, and completely honest and vulnerable way in which Kevin proposed, Scotty said yes, and they were married shortly thereafter. Drama followed, though, with Scotty having reason to think back on his relationship (or lack thereof) with his parents, and Kevin getting thrown into yet another Walker family disaster. Personality Scotty is what some people would call "a bit of a character". He's always been a little larger than life, a little out there. He's quirky and a little silly, gifted with a sense of humor that most other people don't exactly get. He knows he's a bit of an odd duck, and he's completely okay with it. Well, he'd like it if people laughed at his jokes more often, but a boy can't have everything. While many gay people have some sort of big coming out story that shaped their lives, Scotty never really had to deal with coming out, as he was "so gay so fast" that it was fairly obvious to anyone with two eyes and even broken gaydar that he wasn't going to be taking the lead cheerleader to prom any time soon. Granted, the fact that his conservative family didn't exactly accept him for who he was made life a little harder, but he tried his hardest to put it out of his mind and just learn who he really was, everyone else's opinions be damned. While he was always a little bit of a free spirit, he tended to hide his insecurities (about himself, about his sexuality, about everything) by adopting an over-the-top personality. It was a defense mechanism, allowing Scotty to be a bit of a parody of himself because he was too afraid to let anyone else in to know the real him. After he got to know Kevin better, he slowly let these defenses melt away, though he came to regret it somewhat whenever Kevin seemed to do nothing but hurt him. Scotty would like to present himself as some sort of paragon of normalcy, a completely functional, not at all neurotic guy, but at the end of the day, he's just as troubled as Kevin is. He's judgmental, jumping to conclusions and thinking that he can read people so well when he can't even see or own up to his own faults. He's catty and sarcastic and very, terribly bitchy sometimes, and that's on a good day. He's prone to fits of almost juvenile jealousy, where he'll do things like sabotage Kevin's meet-up with Jason, the missionary ex-boyfriend, just to provoke them both or to prove a point. Scotty, for whom life is a constant whirlwind, sometimes forgets that not everyone else operates at the same break-neck pace as he does. But he's not all bad, honestly. For all the negatives that Scotty would like to hide, he's sincere and honest and good. He wears his heart on his sleeve, and he's generally not afraid to show when he hurts, when he's happy or proud or sad or anything. It's all kind of right there in front of you, in his smile and his eyes and his body language. Maybe Scotty cares too much, and maybe that's why he falls for Kevin so fast and so hard before they really have the chance to get to know each other. He has a big heart, which means he has a lot of room to give love and give himself, but also that it's just that much easier to hurt him even if it's not intended. Inventory Upon Arrival * One blue dress shirt * One pair of black dress pants * One black leather belt * One pair of blue boxers * One pair of socks, black * One gold wedding band Wandell, Scotty Wandell, Scotty Wandell, Scotty